


Snowman

by teleen



Series: Bedroom Games [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto make a snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

“You’re a really weird guy, you know that?”

“Quoting Red Dwarf at me – you definitely know the way to my heart.”

“Seriously, Jack – didn’t one of these things kill you the first time ‘round?”

“It did.”

“And you made a snowman out of it.” Ianto’s tone was both flat and dubious.

Jack shrugged.  “Look at it this way – if a Dalek hadn’t killed me, I wouldn’t be here now.”

Ianto cocked his head. “Is that a good thing or not?”

Jack moved very close to him. “You tell me.”

“You’re going to want me to warm you up later, aren’t you?”

Jack grinned.  “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [diestra](http://dieastra.livejournal.com), based on [this picture she took](http://dieastra.livejournal.com/12257.html).


End file.
